


Dichotomy

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sub!Tony, slow build ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Understand and memorize the submissive part underneath the first rule, which is patience. If you fail to recite this satisfactorily, you’ll be punished. Do I make myself clear?” Again, the tone was stern but at the same time calm; Tony almost shivered.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Tony replied as evenly as possible. “Yes, sir.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez I can finally start cranking this bad boy out. Thank you Morphia for beta'ing and helping with the research aspect of this fic! :D

Tony preferred moderately priced, white table cloth places for his first outings. Nothing too loud or distracting, so he could focus on whether or not he was wasting his time. Being the busy man he was, the use of online communities to meet people was almost a must. It made his life a hell of a lot easier, considering how difficult it was to find someone willing to cater to his specific needs without him having to ask for it.

To put it lightly, he’s been curious about the dominant and submissive lifestyle for a while now. He’s never been in a properly functioning relationship, since it was so difficult to find a dom who wasn't just out to be controlling for control's sake. Needless to say, he was a curious sub, not exactly the most experienced, but has done enough research to keep himself properly informed.

He’d arrived at the agreed place a bit earlier than the man he was supposed to meet up with,  whose name was Steve Rogers. Blond hair, blue eyes, ex-military and now a freelance artist. It was surprising to find such a gem. They talked long enough to figure both weren’t creepy fucks, and decided on a date to meet.

The brunet sipped on his glass of red wine, eyeing his watch when a smooth voice spoke his name. “Tony?”

Tony placed his glass down and stood up to greet him. “Steve, oh thank god you’re not some kinda weirdo.”

Steve laughed. “I was thinking the same thing.”

They shook hands, which felt a bit odd to do, since it technically was a date. Tony shrugged it off and sat.

“So,” both started a bit drawn out, followed up by a laugh.

“These first meetings are always awkward, no matter how many times you do them, which reminds me, how much experience do you have?” Steve asked, keeping his gaze on Tony’s eyes.

Tony flickered his gaze to the basket of bread he’d been tempted to grab before Steve arrived. “I’m not exactly well versed. I’ve done some research, but the doms I’ve encountered weren’t the best, to put it kindly.”

Steve took a sip of his water, then spoke. “So you’re new to this lifestyle. What made you decide to try it to begin with?”

Tony scrunched up his face a bit. He’d never really thought about it. Subconsciously, he might have come to a decision, but he’s never had to answer this question. Overall, Tony had a pretty normal life. CEO of a tech company, making enough money for himself and then some, a small group of friends that he loved dearly, and yet there was this feeling that was like an itch.

Quite possibly the need for someone else to take control of an aspect of his life, though he couldn’t really place his finger on it. He didn’t realize how long he’d been quiet until Steve spoke again. “You alright?”

Tony jerked out of his stream of ongoing thoughts. Clearing his throat, he answered. “Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I’m just curious.”

Steve raised a quizzical brow and nodded, “I’ll take it.”

A server came to take their order, and then conversation resumed.

Tony took his turn to ask a question. “How long have you been a dominant?”

“It’s my fifth relationship. The honesty gives me a sense of relief.”

Tony nodded in agreement, though he couldn’t exactly relate to that statement, because honesty wasn’t something he’d fully considered important in intimate relationships. The majority of them were built on lies, and the idea of being together, so at the mention of being honest he wondered if he was ready to be as open as Steve probably wanted him to be.

“What made them end?”

“Like with all relationships, sometimes things just don’t work out. In my case I don’t think either me or the submissive were getting what we wanted out of it.”

Tony could understand that. The man didn’t seem like the type to have frequent flings, but that was just an observation. He didn’t exactly look intense as much as knowing what he wanted.

“We should start discussing limitations before we jump into anything else. I need you to be as clear with me as possible or we can’t move forward. No matter how silly you might think they sound, you have to be honest.”

Again, the word honest was spoken, and Tony nearly tensed at that question. What exactly were his limitations? It took him a minute to think it over a bit before coming up with something that did make him slightly nervous.

“Initial over the top bondage isn’t exactly my cup of tea,” he said with a wave of his hand. Steve looked up from the piece of bread he’d been fiddling with and furrowed his brows a bit.

“Anything else?”

“Nothing I can think of.”

“Alright.”

They didn’t bring up the subject of limits after that, leading into other typical subjects. What they both do for a living, where they live, interests, normal first date stuff. Conversation went by easier than expected, and they ended up not touching the subject of dominant and submissive for the rest of the night. Steve seemed genuinely interested in him, asking questions that weren’t prying, yet Tony could tell he wanted to know more.

It was strange, but Tony liked it.

He’d gotten to know a lot more about Steve, too. He learned a bit about his military background, and his job as an artist. He was a lover of anything vintage, his music taste that of an old man, but again, Tony liked it. He liked Steve’s grounded nature, his dry wit was a plus, and saying he was easy on the eyes was a huge understatement. It was rare that Tony appreciated the person someone was, but this was one of those rare cases; a start in the right direction. Even if a thought crossed his mind that this one might work out.

-

Tony had a thing for competence, nothing turned him on more than someone who knew what they were talking about and in turn could direct him firmly. He was defiant, and ultimately needed to have some form of control, so testing the waters and pushing people was what he naturally did. Steve, on the other hand, had a demeanor about him that was calm yet unyielding, as if he knew what Tony was up to from the very beginning.

They didn't explicitly determine their respective titles, and Steve gave the impression he was in no rush. Even after dinner, the seemingly old fashioned man kissed the back of his hand and sent him on his way; it left Tony dumbfounded. Sure, he wasn’t exactly expecting chains, whips and spankings on the first day, but in the past he’s dealt with pushy doms who just turned out to be tyrants. Steve was different, as if he’d already foreseen the end result, which kept Tony interested.

Subsequently, the following morning Steve shot him a text about lunch, and Tony agreed. That afternoon, they met at a small family owned place. Steve had a piece of paper lying face down beside him the entire time. Tony found his eyes wandering to the sheet during their light chatter, until finally he asked. “You’re going to make me keep staring, aren’t you?”

“I figured you’d get curious enough and ask.” Steve responded, playfulness apparent in his tone.

Tony rolled his eyes, matching his exuberance. “Okay, so tell me.”

“They’re rules. Ten rules that we both must comply to while in this relationship. I’m a man of structure. Not everyone likes that about me, but I figured you could handle it.” Steve flipped over the sheet.

Tony’s eyes skimmed the paper. Beneath each rule in bold was a separate explanation for both the dominant and submissive. The first rule, be patient, already giving him a sense of relief and uneasiness

“I won’t read everything aloud, you can do it on your own. If you have any questions, call me. We can talk things through. Once you finish going over them, your first lesson starts.” Steve said with ease, Tony pulled his gaze up towards the blond.

“Which is?”

“Understand and memorize the submissive part underneath the first rule, which is patience. If you fail to recite this satisfactorily, you’ll be punished. Do I make myself clear?” Again, the tone was stern but at the same time calm; Tony almost shivered.

Swallowing thickly, Tony replied as evenly as possible. “Yes, sir.”

Steve smiled almost sadistically, then reached a hand out to rub the side of Tony’s cheek, leaning in closely he whispered. “Since you're so eager to go by titles, I suggest you refer to me as Master. Is that clear, pet?”

Tony nodded stiffly, giving breathless “yes, Master,” and hoping his cock would remain flaccid.

He could practically hear the smirk in Steve’s voice. “Good.”

And just like that, he pulled away, and the waitress came with their order. Steve was full of smiles and was well mannered, as if he hadn’t just said what he’d said a fraction of a second ago.

-

_1\. Be patient_

_“To the submissive, I say this: A potential Dominant will let you know if She or He is interested in you or not. Keep in mind that your purpose as a submissive is to serve and to satisfy someone who will take into consideration the realisation of your fantasies. Don’t expect your Dominant to be able to turn on like a light switch. The timing must be right for both of you._ ”

 

He’d been able to remember the first rule the first time he drilled himself on it that evening. To put it bluntly, he was a bit smug about it. Sure, Steve has had his fair share of submissives, but were they all as intelligent as him? Probably not. He smiled to himself, but quickly remembered he had to review the other nine rules.

Tony poured himself another fresh pot of coffee, taking a break from the stack of papers on his night stand. He read and re-read and didn’t notice how many times he did so until the digital clock next to him flashed 2:45 a.m. He had few questions, and really, he was sure they were things that he needed to ask himself.

Nonetheless, he called the man,  deciding on asking when they'd meet up and forgetting that not everyone would just be up at almost 3 a.m. Still after a few rings, Steve picked up.

“Yeah?” Steve answered in a sleep ridden voice.

“This isn't about the rules, but I was wondering when we were meeting up tomorrow.”

“Ya couldn't have just texted me? What the hell are ya doing up at 3 a.m anyways? Aren’t ya going to work in 4 hours?” Steve’s Brooklyn accent seeped into his voice, and Tony had to suppress the slew of inappropriate thoughts.

“I don't exactly know--"  yeah why _didn't_ he just text "-- you see I was having trouble sleeping--”

“Ya sound wide awake ta me, let's meet around 5, remember ta have rule number one down. Night Tony.”

Again, completely unfair how sexy that accent made his name sound, Tony let out a cracked “G’night.” And hung up.

He folded up the rules and placed them back on the nightstand. Soon, he was asleep, that is after rubbing one out to the memory of Steve’s voice.

-

Tony didn’t usually enjoy anyone else’s place but his own, but Steve’s living quarters were different. He lived in a small loft. A room separator split the place in half for what he assumed was an art related side, (he could spot canvases covering the other side of the wall), and a living quarters, where he found a kitchen, a bed, and so on.

Antiques played a part in his living space, with records cramped in what looked to be also used as a bookshelf. Speaking of books, he had tons of them.

“Aren’t you well versed,” Tony stated with a raise of his brow. The man’s home spoke more 'artist' than 'used to be soldier', though he could definitely sense the soldier part within his mannerisms. Steve was well spoken, and very respectful, especially when addressing someone older than him, and had a firm look seemingly engraved within his features.

“You think so...” his voice dragged a bit as he traced over the armrest of a leather chair with the tips of his fingers. He then sat in the chair, and Tony didn’t notice since he was still taking in everything.

Tony was trying to get a peek at the canvases. He could see flashes of what seemed to be half painted body formations and detailed muscle work, and Tony wanted to see more. As he stood on his toes to look, he nearly stumbled over, causing a loud clack from the heels of his shoes hitting hard wood floor. Turning he looked in Steve’s direction to see him sitting.

“Are you done?”

“I think so,” Tony mimicked.

Steve let a not quite full on grin pass his lips. “Do we need to go over anything before we get started?”

They’d discussed the few questions Tony had about the rules, all of them having the recurring theme; were they now considered to be in a relationship. Steve told him it didn’t have to be defined now, that technicalities could be worked out further down the line, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t follow the rules. Tony wouldn’t fathom it; the fact that they had a set of rules made him uneasy, yes, but still curious.

“No, Master.”

“Then get undressed, I want to hear the first rule, pet.”

 _Pet_. Tony still had to get used to that, not because he didn’t like it, but coming from Steve’s lips nearly left him hazy.

As Tony got undressed, he could feel Steve’s eyes burning a hole through through him, his face tightly locked in a peering stare. Tony’s fingers trembled under the weight of being studied, refusing to make eye contact. He didn’t know what Steve had in mind, but if he had planned on Tony reciting the rule naked and magically not feel awkward then he was wrong.

After rolling off his clothing he stood in place, setting his gaze above Steve’s head.

“Look at me.”

Tony shifted his gaze lower to meet the other’s.

“That’s better, now, say it.”

Tony didn’t know whether to quirk his lips upwards into a childish grin or spit them out sarcastically to ease the awkwardness. He chose the latter.

“Patience; To the submissive, I say this: A potential Dominant will let you know if She or He is interested in you or not. Keep in mind that your purpose as a submissive is to serve and to satisfy someone who will take into consideration the realisation of your fantasies. Don’t expect your Dominant to be able to turn on like a light switch. The timing must be right for both of you.”

Tony raised a brow by the end of it, reciting it while keeping the edging on with a pompous lilt in his voice.

Steve grimaced. “Again.”

Tony furrowed his brows in confusion. “I did it perfectly--”

“I didn’t ask what you did pet, I want you to say it again.”

Tony restated the snippet, a bit more annoyed this time, what with the obvious disappointment on Steve’s face. He couldn’t understand why Steve wasn’t happy with the first iteration. This time should do it, he figured.

“Again, this time I want you to say it like you believe what you’re telling me. We’ll do this until you get it right.”

Tony resisted the urge to suck his teeth and repeated the assignment. He wasn’t sure what Steve meant by believing it. Was it really about that? To Tony, execution was everything, show off what he can do to impress, because he’s good at it. And now Steve wanted more than what he’s used to giving. Like he believes it; what the hell did that even mean?

“What you’re not understanding is that these rules are not just a handout. Patience works both ways, pet, and I’m willing to wait for you to be serious and get it right--”

“But I am serious, Stev-- Master. I’m trying--”

“Not hard enough. I’m here to test your limits, and I’m not telling you to do something you can’t do. So, again, from the top.”

Tony took in a deep breath. He could feel emotions begin to bubble beneath the surface. To put it plainly, he was frustrated, he wanted to be mad at Steve but was mainly at himself. He couldn’t understand what Steve wanted to hear. He was a genius, able to look at a problem from all angles and solve it efficiently, but this time there were missing variables. Tears were burning the brim of his eyes, and he didn’t realize he’d stopped mid-sentence until he began getting out a weak “I can’t do it, Master.”

“Come here.”

Tony was trembling, he usually did when he was angry, getting on his knees he scooted himself closer. Steve leaned in and wiped the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “This is good, because I know you want to please me, and I know you can, it just takes time. It’s only our first session.” He kissed Tony’s cheek then the top of his forehead.

Tony felt himself relax, the pounding in his chest beginning to ease and the tremors stopping.

“On the flip side of that, you still didn’t complete the task the way I wanted you to, so you’ll still receive punishment. Know that punishment doesn’t exactly mean something bad, it’s more of a reinforcement.”

“Yes, Master,” Tony said.

A moment of silence passed. “I want you to kneel beside me as I work. I have a few sketches I’ve been meaning to finish up--” He paused, getting up from his seat and walking towards his desk. Once he was seated, he spoke again. “I want you to crawl towards me.”

Tony’s breathing grew heavier. “Yes, Master,” he said.

He got on all fours, wanting to come off as seductive to please Steve, but he felt so exposed, like an open wound. Steve stared at him as if a constant stream of ideas of what he wanted to do to Tony were occupying his thoughts, but he said nothing. His legs were spread invitingly, and his fingers were resting on his chin, it was beckoning, and caused Tony to be aware of the fact that they hadn’t even kissed yet.

 

With each passing pressure onto his hands and knees, it became harder and harder not to want to rush into sex. The buildup was wearing away the resolve he thought the rules would have placed on hold, and he wondered if Steve was suffering just as much.

“Stop,” Steve commanded.

Tony did so, pushing himself upright and almost nuzzling into the warm hand that reached out to touch his face. Steve could probably tell, or at least he was imagining the knowing look he’d received from the blond.

The hand was gone after a minute or two, and then Steve was drawing at his desk. He could hear the scraping and scratching of pencil against paper, only imagining what the images probably looked like based on the various unfinished paintings up on the wall. Every once in a while, Steve’s gaze would fall back onto Tony, flashing a grin, then continuing to work with a hardened expression.

Tony felt wisps of cold air against his skin, shivering at times from the combination of the temperature and the silence. Steve wasn’t ignoring him, but they weren’t talking either, not to mention the word punishment weighed in on him like cinder blocks. He tried to keep himself calm. Steve told him that not all punishments are bad. Even if he made a mistake, Steve wasn’t disappointed, was he?

Adjusting his knees a bit on the hard floor made it so he didn’t slouch. He wanted to focus on the arousal of this situation, being so close to what he wanted but not getting it, they were both in this boat, though Steve embodied the first rule, patience. However, Tony found his own constant need of appraisal annoying and disheartening.

“You should be thinking about how good it felt when I touched you. That sense of relief I saw on your face was beautiful. Not the million ways you can hate yourself, pet.” Steve didn’t even look up from his sheet when he spoke.

Tony nodded stiffly and did as he was told. Steve had big, warm hands. They generated more warmth than Tony’s, and the few times he felt them sent electric currents up his spine. He wanted those hands and calloused fingers rubbing over his lower back, tracing his spine, holding his own hand while whispering the filthiest commands into his ear in a public place.

Steve’s voice made him want to listen, stern but soft when need be. It was amazing from the few times they’ve interacted how badly he’s come to want Steve. Just one kiss could either tie him over or send him over the edge.

“Times up. You did good,” Steve’s said, his eyes casting down to Tony’s erection then back up to his face.

Tony knew Steve wanted to act on the fact that he was achingly hard to the point of pouting like a five year old. Nonetheless, Steve smirked and looked towards the door.

“Get dressed and be on your way. You should get some rest, because I want to hear the first rule again next time, and want it to sound believable. Speaking of rest, rule eight, about being healthy, is something I’m going to help you better work on because you were up damn late last night. And I have a feeling that's not the only time you've been up late. We’ll discuss schedules tomorrow. Get dressed, and no whining- I can see it about to happen.”

Tony stayed silent but his eyes pleaded otherwise. After getting dressed, he was making his way towards the door, but tried one more time.

“Not even a kiss goodbye?”

Steve laughed. “You almost have me convinced, but I promise there'll be a lot of those next time.” Steve stood up and made it so they were unbearably close, resting his palm against Tony’s crotch, which made him tremble.

“No touching yourself. You’ll get touched plenty, in our next meeting.” The words were whispered next to his ear.

Tony wanted to cry. The word 'cruel' came to mind as a response, but he knew what to say instead.

“Yes, Master.”

Walking out the door and partially feeling as if today he’d made progress. At least to him he did. Listening to a voice outside of the one in his head that always accused him of making mistakes was a enough for now.

 


	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gasped at the touch on his sensitive skin. “Yes Master.” 
> 
> Steve had the hands of a worker, rough and worn, and strong. His touches, however, were gentle when meant to be. He took his time in some areas, near his hipbones and thighs, the hunger in his eyes evident with every swipe of his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Morpha! Told you nerds I was gonna update...

Tony’s life was based on a structured yet cumbersome schedule, he always had to be doing something, and the moments he had to breathe he found himself never letting himself do so. There was always work that had to be done, and really, he liked it that way. Steve, however, said he was overworked and in need of rest, asking asinine questions like, did he get eight hours of sleep or did he eat regularly.

Of course he did… didn’t he?

Between four to five pots of coffee a day, and large stacks of paper, sometimes those basic necessities got away from him. Steve made him a schedule of when he should be eating, three times a day (do people seriously do that?) and cutting everything off at 11:30 p.m, or at the latest, midnight (unless something else demands his attention i.e a function or, well, Steve).The schedule covered breaks in between grueling papers (five to ten minutes), beside the times where he should be eating ‘try to eat a vegetable’ was highlighted, which made Tony frown; lettuce on a burger totally counted as a vegetable.

The schedule didn’t cover times when they’d meet up or talk on the phone, which Tony found a bit strange, considering that he thought rule eight, be healthy, was for the benefit of his sub role. When he asked this question, Steve huffed out a laugh and said it was Tony’s sake outside of their Dom/sub relationship, that he genuinely wanted Tony to be healthier. Tony may or may not have felt a bit silly after that. Steve cared, and it’s not that he wasn’t used to having someone care about him, because he had friends who deeply cared for him. Tony was still new to Steve, new to the intimacy of it all, it felt good and foreign all at once.

Besides, time for dinner meant more time catching up with those same friends he’d been neglecting due to working himself into oblivion. Not that they hadn’t already noticed something different. First, it was Pepper, who’d come in and asked routinely ‘Should I get someone to bring up lunch for you, Mr Stark?’

Tony agreed for once, and Pepper’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Wait, what?”

Tony huffed. “Oh don’t act so shocked.”

“Well I’m sorry, for someone who I thought lived on photosynthesis and coffee, this is just new. Are you dating?”

Tony nearly choked on his own spit. “So I can’t choose to eat without having to be in a relationship? I eat lunch!”

“Rarely.”

“Rarely still means I do it.”

“Whatever, you still didn’t answer my question.”

“I--...uh.” Were they dating? Steve said they’d get into labels later on, so he didn’t know a specific title to put over whatever they had. Plus, saying something along the lines of ‘Master wants me to be healthy’ wasn’t exactly something normally brought up in a conversation.

Pepper shook her head. “Forget I asked, I’ll order from that burger place you like.”

Tony sighed in relief. Thank god she read him like an open book. “Oh.. and can you also get me a salad to go on the side.”

Pepper eyed him skeptically, and then nodded once before walking out.

-

Later on that evening, he’d managed to get one of his good friends Jan to accompany him in dinner. Just as he went to pick up his items, Steve called. He answered while balancing his suitcase and coffee mug.

“Hello?” Said Tony.

“Hey, how was your day?” Steve answered, followed by saying he’d be right back, Tony assumed he was talking to other people.

“Pretty good, I ate breakfast and a burger for lunch, but I did have a salad on the side.” Tony said proudly as if displaying a badge of honor.

“How many pots of coffee?”

Tony cringed. “Two.”

“Tony.”

“Hey coffee is text book addiction, I’m slowly weaning myself off.”

“Very slowly.”

“Still constitutes as trying.”

Steve sighed. “I guess you’re off the hook then. You busy tonight?”

“I planned on getting some dinner with a friend of mine this evening, do you mind if we meet afterwards?”

“No problem. Text me when you’re headed my way, and don’t forget about the first rule I still wanna hear.”

Tony bit his lower lip before nodding, then quickly remembered Steve couldn’t see him. “Yes Master.” His voice was low, he could already feel himself stirring.

Steve chuckled. “Very good, bye Tony.”

“Bye Steve.”

-

“Finally made time for me? What’s with that? Next thing you know you’ll start getting sleep or something.” Jan shared the same grin.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully. No matter how long it’s been, she could always find a way to chastise him. “I’m just cutting back a bit. I missed you.”

“Uh huh,” Jan deadpanned.

“What?” Tony dragged out, “you don’t miss me? I’m hurt.” He clutched his heart, accompanied by sniffling, which led her to roll her eyes.

Laughter and chatter flowed, their order was taken and Tony went with an unusually healthy option. Jan waved her hand in protest afterwards.

“You’re in a relationship.”

“Jan what the hell-- no I’m-- how did you--?”

“Don’t deny it, you’re eating healthier, cutting back on work, you seem a bit more easy going. You’re totally dating someone.”

“It’s a bit complicated. I guess sorta?” Tony replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Oh my god, finally, are they cute?”

“He’s pretty good looking, yeah.” Tony dismissed, Jan stared him down, and Tony finally broke.

“Alright he’s hot as hell, which, obviously you’d expect nothing less from me.”

“Details.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s a bit taller than six feet, blond, blue eyes, muscular, because he just got out the army not too long ago. If I were you, I’d be jealous.” God he sounded so catty, which was typical when they got together.

Jan crossed her arms. “Nope, not until I meet him I’m not, which begs the question, when am I meeting Mr. army brat god.”

Tony sipped his wine. “Soon…” The hell if he knew. It depended on whether or not Steve would be comfortable with, that. It didn’t seem like he wouldn’t be, though. Nonetheless, he still didn’t know if what they were meant the same level of commitment a normal relationship brought, and if Steve didn’t want that… well…

“It better be soon. I need to judge him for myself.” She said firmly, interrupting his worrying thoughts.

Tony smiled. “Yes m’am.”

They headed out at around 8:30. Tony shot a text to Steve, stating that he was on his way. Not too long later, he arrived at Steve’s living quarters. Unconsciously, he rushed to the door and knocked with haste.

“Someone’s eager,” said Steve, his gaze shifting from Tony's eyes to his stature.

Tony restrained a shudder, stepping in before he could seem anymore desperate. He stood towards the bed, feeling nervous again despite himself. The events that transpired last time replayed in his mind like a broken record. He remembered the first rule by heart as usual, but what if he messed up again? Would Steve drop him as a sub altogether? Just the thought of disappointing the man again made him rigid.

The sound of Steve shutting and locking the door made him jump, bringing him out of his thoughts for the moment.

“You ready, pet?” Asked Steve.

Tony’s nod was stilted, tension rising with the reminder of what was to come. He could do this, he told himself. Steve showcased a warm smile briefly, and that in itself eased Tony’s nerves a little.

“I’m ready, Master.” Tony confirmed.

“Alright, rule one.”

Tony took a deep breath, the words were all there. “To the submissive, I say this: A potential Dominant will let you know if She or He is interested in you or not. Keep in mind that your purpose as a submissive is to serve and to satisfy someone who will take into consideration the realisation of your fantasies. Don’t expect your Dominant to be able to turn on like a light switch. The timing must be right for both of you.”

He looked directly at Steve, unlike how he'd previously done it. His voice was steady and unyielding, and he amazed himself with just how well he’d managed to fit in this role. He’s never wanted to please anyone so badly before, and yet there he was, wanting Steve to know he could be patient with him and that he would be. That, at the end of the day, it only mattered to him if Steve was satisfied, and with the grin that slowly made its way onto Steve’s features, Tony knew he’d done well this time.

“Come here,” said Steve.

Tony did so without hesitation, nearly gasping when Steve pulled him into a kiss. It was more than anticipation. Every chance to taste Steve’s lips was like a breath of fresh air. His hands reached up to either side of Steve’s face, their rhythm in sync. Tony wanted to be frantic about it, but Steve refused him. Forcing them into something slow, tasting just enough to set Tony’s nerve endings on fire.

He felt dizzy when Steve pulled away. Tony’s lips chased, but the blond only ran a fingertip along his lips and smiled.

“Strip, get on the bed. You deserve a reward.”

Tony brain was still foggy, but he did what he was told, excited for what was to come. Reward rung in his ears and admittedly coddled his pride, but most importantly, Steve was pleased. He was probably grinning like an idiot.

After getting undressed, he laid back, head anchored by the pillows and watching as Steve removed his shirt, and stopped there. Not that Tony didn’t appreciate the magnificent view of solid pectorals and washboard abs, but even so, he wanted to see the little soldier downstairs. Tony snorted at his own joke.

“What’s so funny?”

“Do you call your dick little soldier?”

Steve squinted his eyes and paused for a moment. “Gonna ignore that and kiss you so you can’t speak.”

“Impossi--” Definitely possible, because as soon as their lips touched again Tony forgot whatever the hell he had planned to say next.

“I’m going to touch you,” said Steve, already beginning to do so with a warm hand on his arm, “and you must not touch me as I do so.” He finished firmly, the same hand wandering down to Tony's pelvis.

Tony gasped at the touch on his sensitive skin. “Yes Master.”

Steve had the hands of a worker, rough and worn, and strong. His touches, however, were gentle when meant to be. He took his time in some areas, near his hipbones and thighs, the hunger in his eyes evident with every swipe of his fingers.

Tony was holding his breath, releasing every time some sensitive area was fondled with or brushed against. He looked down and eyed Steve’s movements until he was told to look up and relax. He stared at the ceiling, humming softly at the tingling sensation on his skin as Steve touched him.

He grew hot when Steve’s mouth ran along his inner thigh, groaning softly and lifting up his hips, Steve licked at his skin, and then bit him once. A sharp yelp left the brunet, and he was about to grasp Steve’s hair, before quickly remembering that he was told not to touch his dominant. Instead, he reached for the sheets, tugging them tightly, then tighter as his nipples were tugged on.

Small gasps left him, each harsher tug to his nipples edging on a new type of pain he had yet to explore. It was addictive, and he needed it to stay constant, Tony felt a cry about to leave him but Steve stopped all of a sudden.

“Hold on, pet.”

Tony nodded, he hadn’t even noticed his eyes were sealed closed until he pried them open to see where Steve went. His dom came back with something that looked like a chain with two attachments at the end, Tony furrowed his brows in confusion, then it kicked in.

Oh.

_Oh._

“I take it you know what this is?”

“Sure do.” Tony said, feeling a surge of thrill instantly at the thought of how raw he’d feel afterwards.

“Lie back, look at the ceiling.”

Tony did what his master said. There was a moment of silence, and then he felt the beautiful pain once more. The feeling of cold metal against his nipples produced a cry from the submissive, his back arched and body shook, he felt clammy and exposed.

“God, I love those noises you make for me.” Steve growled directly into his ear, then moved his fingers against Tony’s entrance. “I’m going to finger you until you come.”

“Yes Master, please Master!”

A dark chuckle left Steve as he pulled up. Tony could hear the cap of a bottle of lube being popped open, followed by a teasing a finger at his entrance. Steve ran his finger around in a circle, and Tony squirmed and tried to get more stimulation, begging shamelessly until he was breached.

The first finger felt incredible, slowly moving in and out and made Tony quiver. Only one finger and he was already a babbling mess, and Steve didn’t give him time to adjust before adding a second. This time making a sort of ‘come hither’ motion with his fingers, building up speed and leaving Tony choking on air.

He could come from just this, continuous and still feeling waves of pain from the clamps on his nipples. Just when he thought he was done in, Steve brushed his fingers against Tony's prostate once, twice, then over and over and fuck if Tony thought he was a mess before, he was ridiculous now.

Everything was playing at his body as if he was an instrument. Tony emitted sounds that left him questioning if he was okay. Eventually, all he could do was just pant heavily, so close, so fucking close and the only thing he could say was Master.

A hand around his cock had him coming, hips jutting up and gasping, tugging at the sheets so hard he thought he’d tear them. Seconds later, he flopped against the sheets, meeting Steve’s eyes and smiling, his eyes glazed over and feeling exhausted yet better than he has in a while.

“Thank you, Master.”

The show of gratitude was answered with a chaste kiss. “Anything for my pet. Seeing you pleased pleases me.”

Tony didn’t remember saying he was going to nap a bit, but he drifted off, with Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist, which left enough leeway for him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, more to come


End file.
